The present invention relates to a diving mask provided with compensation means.
As is known, diving masks are usually provided with an outer frame suitably shaped, an inner shapeable face and a housing for the diver""s nose, both connected to said frame. In order to carry out the compensation operation the diver introduces his/her fingers into said housing so as to compress his/her nostrils and to put compressed air into his/her aural cavities. Said known masks show several problems: first of all, as far as the mask design is concerned, the stereoscopic vision needs a maximum level of visibility in the area comprising the nose housing (for instance in order to be able to see the various fittings and the buckles placed on the chest), whereas, on the other hand, that same area should be as large as possible in order to allow said compensation operation. For the reasons mentioned above and because of aesthetic requirements the tendency is very often that of limiting the access of the fingers to the nose in the above mentioned area. Such problem becomes even more crucial because of the use of gloves which are often part of the diver""s apparel, especially if the latter are very thick, and because of the simultaneous presence of the distributor in the mouth, which closes the possible access to the lower nose portion.
The present invention, therefore, aims at overcoming the problems found out in known masks as far as the compensation operation is concerned, by carrying out a diving mask with compensation in which the nose compression is moved outside the mask glass, in an area where the diver can have an easier access.
Said aim is achieved by the present invention by means of a diving mask with compensation, consisting of an outer frame suitably shaped and of an inner face connected to said outer frame; said frame consists of a body shaped so as to house the diver""s nose and provided, on the side of at least one of the nose nostrils, with compression means for said nostril, and on the side of the other nostril with at least one abutment for said nostril, said compression means being fixed to the body and being operated by the diver from the outside of the mask.
According to a further aspect of the present invention the compression means consist of at least one substantially bow-shaped lever, comprising a hammer-shaped end and an end with a handle, said lever being introduced into a housing obtained in the body and connected to said body by means allowing its rotation at least towards the outside of the mask, and said hammer-shaped end being shaped so as to compress the adjacent nostril by rotating said lever.
Therefore, the mask according to the present invention advantageously allows to achieve at the same time the twofold result of enlarging the field of view, by narrowing the nose area, and of being able to easily press the nose (even with thick gloves), since said operation is moved outwards thanks to the lever handle and can be done with only one finger or with any other portion of the hand or forearm.